1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheel vehicle measuring apparatus and more particularly to a measuring apparatus in which the wheel and counter has the same rotation cycle and forms joint relationship through the gear coupled mechanism, and a set of magnetic element is disposed on one side of the wheel to prevent the wheel from rotating by itself that may affect actual measured distance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Accordingly, a conventional measuring wheel vehicle as shown in FIG. 1, primarily comprises a rack 11, a counter 12 disposed on the rack 11, a reset button 13 disposed on one side of the counter 12, and a roller 14 disposed on another side of counter 12 having proper distance with each other. The axle center of counter 12 and the axle of roller 14 form as a unity, thus the counter 12 can show rolling distances of the roller 14 in digits. Also, a sleeve is disposed on the outer covering of counter 12, allowing a push rod 16 with proper length to be inserted therein in order for users to handle and push the roller 14 easily and conveniently.
As handle push rod 16 pushes the roller 14, the mileometer on the top of counter 12 displays the distance the roller 14 has rolled on the ground, by which ground measuring purposes can be achieved. When re-measuring the distance, users only need to press the reset button on one side of the counter 12 to restore its setting.
However, conventional measuring wheel apparatus appear to have the following deficiencies:    1. A counter shows the mileage owing to rotation of the wheel. However, when the wheel moves off from ground, it may rotate arbitrarily due to surrounding air disturbance or effects of inertia. Thus, the actual measured distance may be altered.    2. Since the counter disposed on one side of the roller is far away from the top of push rod, users have to bend down or squat down in order to see the values shown on the counter or to press the reset button.
Accordingly, the present invention has been invented to solve the above-mentioned problems occurred in the prior art.